Escape From The Heartless
by nightelf37
Summary: A Series of one-shots, explaining how certain characters escaped from their worlds to end up here. Summons included, except for the ones Sora has, like Simba, Dumbo, Bambi, and Mushu; read Mrfipp's Give Me Strength for their stories.
1. Case of Cid

nightelf37: This here is a mini-series I've decided to work on. I'm not sure if you might like it, but it may fill some plot holes in my story. Hope you like it.

Rael: We'll start with Cid and how he stopped swearing. If he seems OOC, I'm sorry. I haven't played Final Fantasy VII -Dirge of Cerebus-.

Escape From The Heartless: Case of Cid

The Shera was cruising in the skies of The Planet. Inside the ship were WRO operatives. One of them, the pilot, was Cid Highwind.

Recently, he has found another oil deposit for fueling his airship. You see, his former vessel, the Highwind, ran on Mako (A/N:The analogy here to explain this is that Mako is to Lifestream as water is to river). After what he, Cloud, and the others have done three years ago, he had to use an alternative source, which is oil. Thus, the Shera was made.

Just then, there was a blip on the radar.

"Dammit.", Cid swore under his breath. "What is it this time?"

The radar was detecting an unknown creature. Something the Shera's computer has not verified. Then again, the Shera had crashed during the Battle of Midgar. Its bestiary archives must have been damaged.

SCREEE! SCREEE! SCREEE! SCREEE! SCREEE!

The alarm sounded and immediately, Cid put the vessel on autopilot and ordered the operatives below deck, "Get your asses of your chairs and your weapons on the ready. We got intruders in the goddamn vessel."

"Affirmative, Captain Cid!", the operatives chorused.

"You're piloting this ship, thus your title is Captain.", muttered one of the crewmen (who happened to be one of the original crew of the Highwind) to Cid's ear.

"I know what Captain means!", said Cid as he pulled out his spear from underneath the wheel and ran into the hallways, ready to assist in the fighting, the 'post-Highwind' crewman following equipped with the standard-issue service pistol.

KHKHKHKHKH

A minute later, Cid (alone now) was still traveling the halls and still nothing in sight. Just then, he saw something; a large black ant of sorts. This 'ant' turned to Cid and lunged at him, only to be skewered in return.

"Piece of cake.", Cid scoffed. Then he wished he didn't say that because more of these 'ants' appeared all around him. While he was able to fend them off, he saw his comrades fall and BECOME the very foes they were trying to stop.

"Crud!", swore Cid, seeing how futile resistance was. "I gotta get outta here."

Before he could do that, a short humanoid with black skin, wearing an aviator's hat, and 'bat wings' pounced on Cid's back and pulled on his jacket, in an attempt to pull him in. Rather than let that happen, Cid ditched the piece of clothing, sending the black thing backwards from sudden loss of resistance. He went stright to the ship's secret dinghy, which only he knows about. Upon entering it, he promptly ejects it and was sent into the air. From the dinghy's cameras, he saw the Shera crash onto the ground.

"Too bad about the ship.", he thought to himself. "She was the finest I ever had."

Suddenly, a white portal appeared inside the dinghy and from it emerged the upper half of a 'monk' (his other half was on the other end).

"This way!", he was saying. "Hurry!"

"Who in Minerva's name are you?!", Cid asked in return.

"Who I am is not important!", the monk insisted. "What's important is you have to come with me immediately!"

"Why the hell should I?!"

"This world is about to fall into darkness! Come with me if you want to live!"

"Fall into darkness?!", Cid asked, surprised.

"There's no time to explain! You must come with me!"

"What about my friends?!", Cid protested, worried.

"Don't worry. I've got friends doing the same thing as I am for you."

"And that is…?"

"To get you out of here, of course!"

Cid thought about it for a second, then he said, "To hell with it!"

He took the monk's hand and went through the portal. On the other end, he saw that he was transported into a 'monastery', where numerous monks like the one who rescued him dwelled.

"Welcome to the Monastery of Tranquility.", one of the monks greeted.

"Wow.", Cid said in awe. "This is a damn nice place."

Suddenly, he was whacked on the head by a staff, which left him with a bump on his head.

"Hey! Who did that?!"

"Apologies.", said another monk. "But swear words are forbiden in this realm in punishment of severe beating. But since this is your first time here, we will let it pass."

A third monk came over to Cid—and removed his cigarette.

"Smoking is not allowed here either.", he said. "But in case you can't resist the urge of having something on your mouth, here's a toothpick."

The monk pulled out a toothpick and put that in Cid's mouth.

"Now, let's get you fixed up."

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

A few weeks later, Cid had been 'cured' of his profanity and smoking.

It was a fine day at the monastery. The birds on the trees chirped cherfully. The butterlies fluttered in the surrounding flower fields. Cid was playing chess with one of the monks, who all look annoyingly identical.

"Sigh…", Cid muttered.

"What's wrong, Cid?", asked his monk opponent.

"It just I miss Cloud and the others."

"Don't worry. They're safe in monasteries like this one."

"Speaking of which, where is this monastery?"

Before the monk could answer, there was a rumble. Then, all over the place, black wormholes were opening up. Black beings similar to the ones emerged from the holes and started to attack. In an instant, the monks (at least every monk within sight of Cid) pulled off their robes to reveal, underneath, uniforms of all sorts, ranging from Wutai armor to Deepground uniform and much more. Each of these monks pulled out all sorts of weapons. As Cid pulled ot his spear as well, both sides began to fight.

For a while, the monks (and Cid) had the upper hand, but eventually, the black ones were winning as their forces kept coming.

A monk closest to Cid opened up a portal, similar to the one that brought Cid to this place in the first place.

"Go! Now!", the monk ordered Cid.

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about us; we'll evacuate as well soon."

"All right. I'm counting on it."

Cid then made a jump through the portal, and unlike last time, he ended up in a 'tunnel' of time and space. He spun there for a while before he ended up in a cetain town. Unfortunately, he hit his head upon landing, fortunately not hard enough to kill him, but enough to render him unconsious.

He was now in Traverse Town, and lying alongside him were Squall (from 'World of Hyne'; I made up the name based on the Great Hyne, from Final Fantasy VIII), Aerith (I'll explain in the next chapter how she gets here), and Yuffie. Just then, someone came over to the four. He wore a uniform similar to those of an army soldier, but with brighter colors. Also he had a badge of some kind. It had an open book colored in blue and white, with an orange background (A/N: This is the insignia of the Story Crew, a team I, nightelf37, wi'll use to fill in plot holes and such).

The 'operative''s phone rang, and he answered it.

"You know what to do, agent.", his caller said.

"Understood, sir.", the agent answered. "Modify their memories, so they can assist the new Keyblade Master."

"Good you understand. Over and out."

The agent put away his phone, placed a spherical device near the four heads, and made a run for it. The sphere spewed out a gas of sorts, which entered the head of the four who were on the ground, then it selfdestructed, leaving nothing.


	2. Case of Baloo

nightelf37: I know I said I promised to put in Aerith's chapter next, but I decided to do this one instead.

Rael: It's about one of the summons I had. And this may follow Mrfipp's "Give Me Strength" fanfic. In fact, it will. Sorry, Mrfipp.

Escape From The Heartless: Case of Baloo

(The Jungle Book)

Deep in the Jungles of India…

Somehwere, someone was singing to himself.

_"Look for the bare necessities_

_The simple bare necessities_

_Forget about your worries and your strife_

_I mean the bare necessities_

_Old Mother Nature's recipes_

_That brings the bare necessities of life. _Yeah, man!_"_

It was a grey bear with a carefree atttude. Baloo was doing his thing; singing to himself, picking food as he went. Just then, he heard a rustle in the bushes. Baloo smiled to himself and said, "Aw, come on, Bagheera. I know you're there. I promise not to go to the man-village to get Mowgli back. At least not today." The rustling continued. "You're really getting into my nerves now, Baghee."

In an instant, Baloo turned around and opened the bush where he thought his panther friend was. But instead, there was a large black ant-like cretature.

"Why hello there, little fella."

Instead of returning the greeting, the black ant lunged at the bear, who slapped him to a tree in return. He turned to run but before he could do that, he was stopped by many creatures, which appeared in many shapes and sizes; ants, rhinos, birds, and monkeys. But they all had yellow eyes and red and black hearts on their chest. They launched at him and he mauled them down. Unable to run, he stood his ground. Then thousands of creatures surrounded and attacked him. After several moments, he was overwhelmed.

And a star went out.

Baloo remained unconscious in a black void for who knows how long. He was finally let out when he heard a voice.

"Bibbity Bobbity Boo!" Then there was a giant flash. Baloo now ended up in a cottage, somewhat like the ones the man-village had but somewhat different. He turned around to see three boys (1), whose clothes were not like the one the men in the man-village wore.

"Uhh…hello.", I said.

"Hi.", the bear replied, and I understood. After we introduced ourselves, Baloo asked where he was.

"You're in Traverse Town.", Yoris explained.

"A man-village?"

"Well, you can say that."

"What about my home?"

Rather than answer, Gregorio asked, "What was the last thing you saw before you came here?"

"The last thing I saw were black creatures that emerged from the ground."

"Heartless.", Gregorio muttered, lowering his head and shaking it.

"Heartless? What are those? Why am I here? I have to get back! My friends there—"

"No longer." I said.

"What?"

"The Heartless you saw, they took your world. There's nothing left of it. Your friends, they're gone. I'm sorry."

I looked at the bear's face and saw that his mind was in turmoil. What I didn't anticipate was that he shoved me to the wall, and ran outside, crying like he never cried before.

"That was the first time I saw a bear cry.", Yoris said as the bear ran down the alley and stopped just at the point where it met the street and slumped to the ground and sat there. (2) Gregorio ran to him and said, "We can help get your home back."

"You gotta be kidding me.", the bear said, remaining where he was.

"No, we mean it.", I cut in. "You see, a friend of ours named Sora is also trying to get his home back and if he manages to do that, your home will also return, along with everything and everyone in there, including you."

"Don't tell me you're just trying to cheer me up." Apparently, Baloo wasn't convinced.

"We're serious here! Just join us and help."

"Okay.", the bear answered, and got up with new resolve. "I'm in!"

First time…

Baloo entered the scene next to me. In front were Jafar, and the teleporter Bing. Sora and Co. were also in the scene as the Keybearer gasped, "You can summon too?"

"Thought you were the only one who could?", I answered.

Just then, Bing warped right behind me, but Baloo saw him in time and backhanded him with his paw, sending him to a wall. (3) Aggravated, Bing charged straight and I intercepted the attack wih my shield. Unwilling to let up, he pushed on. In fact, he was so focused on trying to cut me down that he didn't notice the bear come up right behind him, who grabbed him and flung him to the air. Yoris shot a firreball (which was all he could to at that time.) to prevent Bing from recovering. When the Wutai Associate was about to land on the ground, Baloo grabbed him and roared right in his face, further lessening his focus. Just then, the bear twinkled a bit, signaling that his time was up.

"Don't worry, Baloo.", I said to him. I'll finish him."

The bear smiled and he was gone.

Last time…

Baloo was now with me upon a ship called the World of Chaos. Sora was beside me and had summoned Simba. We all looked below us and saw countless Artillery. (4) Together, the four of us went down and fought the guns, but they kept coming. Then as one, under our command, both lion and bear roared like never before. The shock wave obliterated the Heartless and both then disappeared.

Baloo rested in the void he stayed in until summoned. Then, there was a bright light. Baloo opened his eyes. He was back in the jungle he's familiar with (5).

"What are you doing here, Baloo?", a familiar voice said from behind him.

Smiling, the bear hugged that familiar friend. It was none other than the panther, Bagheera.

"Hey!", the panther gasped in surprise. "What's with you, Baloo? You look like you haven't seen me in days!"

"It's because I haven't!", Baloo replied in tears, then he regained his composure. "By the way, how many days has it been since Mowgli fell for that girl?"

"One week. Why'd you ask?"

Rather than answer, Baloo muttered to himself. "That's not right. The Heartless attacked here exactly at that time."

"Baloo?"

The bear turned to his friend, grabbed him with his arm and rubbed his head, with his usual carefree look.

"It's good to be back! I'm headed to the ruins today."

"Old King Louie's place?"

"The very same."

Letting him go, he danced off, singing "The Bare Necessities".

"_Look for the bare necessities_

_The simple bare necessities_"

Bagheera cut in, joining in the song, "_Forget about your worries and your strife_"

Smiling, they sang together, they continued,

"_I mean the bare necessities_

_That's why a bear can rest at ease_

_With just the bare necessities of life._"

"Yeah, man!", Bagheera finished.

(1) One of them was me.

(2) Isn't it obvious that I 'relocated' Merlin's house?

(3) Jafar (with Genie) was dealing with Sora.

(4) As a rule (I made up), summons do not interact with one another, only with their "Summoner".

(5) I once summoned him in the "Deep Jungle" in the "World Terminus" part of End of the World.

One plot hole filled, a few more to go.


	3. Case of Aerith

nightelf37: Okay. Here comes Aerith's chapter.

Rael: As I haven't read the novel (Hoshi wo Meguru Otome) that involved what Aerith experienced after her death, which involved President Shinra, the other AVALANCHE members, and Dr. Hojo, I have no idea what the Promised Land in Final Fantasy VII looks like, and this is just my interpretation of it. As such, this can clash with Final Fantasy VII canon and other fans' fanon.

nightelf37: Remember, only the plot and OCs belong to me. Sorry about the late update. I swear I will finish this.

Escape From The Heartless: Case of Aerith

In the Promised Land...

Some people thought it would be an endless void of darkness. Others, an endless expanse of light. But the truth was... The Promised Land was part-forest-part-meadow with some trees spread about. (1) The... individuals (2) there were living in perfect peace and harmony, despite their natural hatred for each other during their time when they were still alive. As for what they are wearing (in case anyone is curious), it was what they wore upon their time of death, and it stays in whatever condition it was upon its wearer's demise. (3) That applies to whatever they were holding.

Aerith was taking her usual stroll when Zack (with the Buster Sword) came over to her.

"Something wrong, Zack?"

"Nothing. I just thought I'd come by and see if you're well."

"I'm okay, Zack. And we did see that Cloud and his friends are all right."

Just then, a sound was heard. They didn't know what it was, but it did sound like it was predicting that something terrible is coming. And indeed, something terrible did come. From dark holes that appeared on the ground, black cretures emerged. They were cute, but they were deadly. The deadly part was confirmed as they attacked whoever stood in their path. And they were turned into whatever struck them.

Zack went between Aerith and these black creatures, told the former to get out of here and the latter and get him. Left with no choice, Aerith did so. She hasn't seen Zack since then. As she roamed about the now "desolate garden", she suddenly found a portal of light. (4)

Aerith was about to cross it when a small winged black creature grabbed her from the back on her red jacket. Since she was so close to the portal, she ditched her jacket and hurled herself through. Just about that time, a figure in white robes (more like a habit, I would say) eliminated the creature that had Aerith's jacket, and then jumped into the portal after her.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

It was for a while before Aerith finally awoke. When she opened her eyes, she saw that she was on a white bed.

"I see you are finally awake."

Aerith woke up on a plain white bed. Next to her was a woman wearing some sort of religious clothes. (5)

"Are you well?", the cleric asked. (6)

"I guess. Where am I?"

"In the Chapel of Serenity. About your friends…"

"Yes? What happened?", Aerith asked, eager to know, desperate to find out.

"I know you're concerned about your friends and that certain dark beings have invaded your home.", said the cleric. She then put a hand on Aerith's shoulder and continued, "Our comrades are rescuing as many as we could from your world."

"Rescue?"

"We'll assure your safety while you stay here for as long as needs be until your world is restored."

Aerith could do nothing but nod.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

A few weeks have passed and Aerith has already made friends with the clerics in the Chapel, which happened to be a big place, and had a wide meadow nearby.

The flower girl was chatting with some of the always-white-clad girls when black wormholes started appearing on the ground and on the walls. As quick as lightning, the clerics took off their habits in one swift motion and revealed that they wore white uniforms with short skirts, high-heeled shoes, 'gloves' reaching the elbow, frills, and ribbons of various colours. (7)

Aerith was flabbergasted by this big reveal, but seeing the Heartless, as she soon came to know them as, she got ready to support her comrades (as she is not combat-oriented and that she didn't have any offensive Materia with her when she died).

Fortunately for her, the Heartless dispatched were too weak. Unfortunately, they just kept coming and the clerics had to retreat. As they barricaded the chapel, Aerith said, "It won't do any good. They emerge from dark portals. That's how they got into the Promised Land, where the afterlife of my world is."

True to her words, dark portals began appearing in the walls and Heartless began creeping out. Instantly, one of the clerics opened a white portal and told Aerith to cross it.

"What about you?", Aerith asked.

"We'll follow, but it won't be in the same place."

"What do you mean?"

But the cleric didn't answer and pushed her through the portal. A second later, the rest followed, but as was told earlier, they didn't all end up in the same place. While the clerics made it back to their homeworld (I will not divulge the name), Aerith ended up in Traverse Town.

-The others will come up soon. Read the end of the first chapter to know what happened after.-

(1) If you have read the Bible (Christian or not), and have read about Eden, this is what I'm trying to portray.

(2) It's not only humans who go there when they die.

(3) Sure, it's not realistic, but none of us have any real idea what the afterlife is like, or if it even exists.

(4) If you read the "Case of Cid" Chapter, you'd know where this is from.

(5) It's what Catholic nuns wear; a habit.

(6) I didn't dare make more indications to Christianity than necessary.

(7) This, of course, are the Sailor Scout suits.


	4. Case of XR

Rael: I haven't watched the Buzz Lightyear of Star Command TV series, so bear with me.

nightelf37: Remember, only the plot and OCs belong to me. Sorry about the late update. I swear I will finish this.

Escape From The Heartless: Case of XR

In Star Command…

XR was strolling the halls of Star Command, trying out how to whistle. Currently, his companions were on leave after a certain mission. He was meant to go, too, but he "missed the train". With nothing to do, he just wandered about, chatting with other Rangers or the LGMs.

He was about to go to where Commander Nebula was when a small creature floated out of the floor. It was black, and it was ant-like. It also looked cute with its little yellow beady eyes.

"Hey there!", the robot said. "XR's the name!"

Rather than give its name, the little creature attacked. XR went in reverse and pulled out his blasters. Seeing that the Shadow was not gonna stop, he fired at it and it was obliterated.

Just then, alarms were blaring all over Star Command.

"Mass intruder alert! Mass intruder alert!", 'said' the intercom. As that was happening, more of the small creatures emerged from the floor. Along with them were bigger variants (Neoshadows). Terrified, XR began to skedaddle, and the Heartless followed. As the little robot 'ran', he saw his fellow Rangers and their guard robots fighting the Heartless. Despite their simple looks, the Heartless took them down eventually, totally wrecking the robots or turning thr Rangers into Heartless.

"This is bad! This is bad! This is bad! This is bad!", XR shouted to himself. He didn't pay attention to where he was going as he collided to a gigantic Heartless with a humongous belly (Large Body). Seeing he had nowhere to go, XR pulled out his blasters and started foring like crazy at the Heartless who already surrounded him. But this wasn't enough as he was soon overtaken. However, at the last minute, a small white portal appeared underneath him and a pair of hands emerged from it and took him. (1)

XR remained in the light, where the pair of hands that took him left him. He couldn't care less how long he was there. He was alone, with no way to contact his friends Just then, he heard a woman's voice.

"Bibbity Bobbity Boo!"

There was a flash. He was now in a small cottage that seemed to be somewhere between primitive and futuristic; "modern". In front of him were three boys, one with a spear, one with a bazooka, and one with a gun and riot shield.

"Who might you be?", the robot asked.

"We're Rael, Gregorio, and Yoris.", I said. "What's yours?"

"XR. The Experimental Ranger. How did I get here? What happened to me?"

"How do I say this?", I said as I rubbed the back of my head. I still remembered what Baloo did to me before. "You see, XR, your home is… not there."

I expected him to then reply in a sad tone, but to my surprise, he said with a laugh, "Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! That's a good one. Oho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho."

"We're serious here.", Yoris said. "You saw black creatures attack, right?"

"Uh-huh?"

"They are Heartless.", Gregorio explained. "The darkness in a person's heart. They go around and eat worlds. And they ate yours."

"Is this a joke?", XR asked, unconvinced. "If it is, it's not a good one. Besides, Star Command is my home, and it's a space station. It can't possibly…"

"So you don't have any friends there?"

"They're on leave in another planet. I'm sure they're safe.", XR said with confidence, then sulked. "But what will they feel if they find out that Star Command is gone? It's the only way I can contact them."

"Well, we know how to get them back?", I said.

"How? You don't look like experts on anything but combat."

"You'll see."

First time…

The moment XR appeared, he was on a giant roulette. I was with him as I wore my Tonberry costume. (2) At the center was a giant burlap sack and a man in Orient-style clothes. Just then, dice were sent down on us (3). Quickly, XR pulled out his blasters; not just two, but lots from arms at the back, and a cannon out of his front plating to boot. Quickly, he fired all of them, sending a flurry of laser (and cannonball) upon Oogie and Ji.

"Duck!", Donald shouted.

"Jump!", Yoris yelled.

Confused, we just did what we could do best. Sora, Gregorio, Goofy, and Yoris jumped, while Donald, XR, and I ducked—and we all dodged that oncoming blade from Oogie's contraption.

"Time for you to go XR.", I said. "I don't want you to get any suspicious dents when you get back."

"Oh sure."

And XR disappeared into his personal white void.

Final time…

XR was now in the darkness as he saw the ship named "World of Chaos". Before he knew what to do, I had grabbed him and flung him to Florina, who grabbed him. She in turn, placed him on my shield, which I had given to her earlier for a reason I have since forgotten about, and cast it off, leaving him to float about.

"Do your stuff!", I called as the Bit Snipers appeared.

Immediately, he started firing his blasters like crazy, sending lasers of all colors at the Heartless, making sure not to hit anybody else, especially Sora who was riding Dumbo, who was freezing the Bit Snipers and was headed for the weakened man summoning the Heartless. As Dumbo was involuntarily dismissed, XR took it from there and charged a strong laser from all his guns and unleashed a high-power beam, critically wounding the man. Right after he did this, his time was done.

He remained in the light for long while now. Just then, a portal appeared. He expected to be called up yet again when he saw that the place it led to was Star Command. He eagerly went through and at he moment he stepped out, the portal behind him closed.

"XR!", called some familiar voices. XR turned to see three LGMs (Little Green Men) coming at him.

"Guys!", the robot exclaimed as he gave them all a big hug.

"What happened?", they said simultaneously. "You seem like you've been on leave yourself."

"You wouldn't believe what happened. I wanna tell you about it!"

And with that, the four walked down the hall.

(1) A star didn't go out here since the Star Command is not a 'world', per se.

(2) We were at Halloween Town.

(3) And by us, I mean me, Yoris, Gregorio, Sora, Donald, and Goofy. (Not to mention the summon.)

-Sucks, eh? Just did this to fill a plot hole.-


	5. Case of Yuffie

Rael: All right, all right. I haven't been at this for quite some time. But I will finish this. I swear it.

nightelf37: Remember, only the plot and OCs belong to me.

Escape From The Heartless: Case of Yuffie

_This happens sometime after the events of "On My Way to a Smile: Case of Yuffie", and Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-, the latter which I never got to play. Then again, the only Final Fantasy VII, I ever actually seen the fullest of are Criis Core and Advent Children(Complete)._

Yuffie Kisaragi. She was back to her homeland of Wutai. After the events concerning the Deepground, everybody parted ways once again. Cloud and Tifa were in their 7th Heaven, handling both the bar and their Strife Delivery Service. Cid was still traversing the Planet on the Shera, working for the World Regenesis Organization. Nanaki decided to stay awhile at the 7th Heaven, as do Barret and Shelke. Cait chose to have some quality time with his 'creator', Reeve. As for Vincent, he's around in Wutai, learning more on how to be social.

(This is all my speculation, so don't complain if I'm wrong or anything. Anyway, let's get to the part where the Heartless start coming, okay?)

It was yet another fine day in Wutai. With the Geostigma and the Deepground off her (and her comrades') backs, Yuufie was ready for a normal day. Or at least what a normal day can be for a Materia-addicted, frisky, kunoichi. She was in her room, dressed up and ready to go outside when something emerged from underneath her bed.

"Huh?", Yuufie said out loud, laying her hand on her giant shuriken, ready to strike.

The thing from the bed turned out to be a black, cuddly, ant-like creature with yellow, beady eyes. (1) Despite its cute looks, Yuffie remained cautious. After all, she and her comrades have seen cute but deadly creatures in their adventures, the Tonberry and Mover (2) being the most prominent examples. It was a good thing Yuffie remained cautious for when the 'black ant' lunged at her, she slashed it with one swipe.

"Whoa!", Yuffie gasped after getting rid of the creature. However, it was just the beginning. When Yuffie exited her room and home, she was horrified with what she saw next. More of them black creatures have appeared and are attacking the people. Worse, the sky was darkening, even though it was just midday. While she also saw her father and his guardians pitching in the battle (Vincent was fighting, too, but was out of Yuffie's sight), she saw they were apparently losing.

Yuffie quickly came over to her father to assist, and then she turned to their opponents to see something they didn't expect. A band of warriors from a unit thought to have been eradicated by a certain 1st Class SOLDIER (3) years ago; the Cresent Unit. With them were also a band of soldiers in standard Wutai war garbs.

"Heheh.", muttered the leader, whose war garbs had ornate designs. (4) "We meet again, Kisaragi."

"Xin?", Godo gasped. "You're alive?"

"Like SOLDIER could even take me down?", Xin scoffed. "True, me and my comrades almost died because of them, but luckily, we were revived before our bodies could disappear to the Lifestream. Who it was I will not tell, but he had promised us power beyond anything we could ever imagine. It was more promising than trying to defend our homeland, which has become a mere vacation spot. After the Geostigma epidemic and the attack of Deepground, we knew it was time to strike. Oh, was I soliloquizing? Well, it's too late to stop this attack. Even if we fall, this world shall be consumed by the darkness!"

Xin then summoned more black creatures and his forces followed suit. Godo got ready to fight, and so did his guardians and daughter.

"Good thing I forgot I had some Materia with me after our attack against Deepground.", Yuffie thought as she looked at her arm, which has Matria inside them. "Maybe these can tip the scales a bit in our favor."

"Oh, by the way. Don't think your Materia can change matters, kid.", one of the former Wutians said, as if reading her thoughts. "These creatures are impossible to bring down by any means. While you may be able to kill them, they'll just return elsewhere." (5)

"Only the Keyblade can put a stop to this indefinitely.", added another. "But…the last one has been subdued years ago (6), so we don't have any worries. You might as well give up."

Godo and his guardians said nothing and gripped their weapons tightly/primed their spells. Yuffie, however, was having weak knees. The second both parties began to charge, a portal opened behind Yuffie. The moment it appeared, a pair of hands emerged from it, and they took Yuffie into it, covering her mouth to avoid any screams.

The secone Yuffie and her 'kidnapper' emerged into a clear opening, the former pulled herself free from the latter's grasp. She then was about to use one of her attack magic materia on her opponent when… nothing happened.

"We're no longer in your world.", said her kidnapper, who was a completely black-clad man with a katana. With him were a couple more people like him, but with different colors, though they all had a shade of grey in them. They wielded various 'eastern' and 'exotic' weapons. Behind these warriors was a large pagoda that stood high and seemed to have multiple floors and multiple colors.

"I deeply apologize for my rough and surprising way of 'rescuing' you. Don't worry about your father. He has been rescued by our forces, but unfortunately, a reunion won't be likely as he won't be brought here. This is because the ones resuing him and us are of different 'divisions'."

Throughout his conversation, Yuffie remained hostile, her wind-blade shuriken ready to be thrown.

"I see you don't trust me. But would you please come in with us? We'll explain everything."

Though still cautious, Yuffie did as told. After all, there was nowhere else to escape to and even if there was she was next to next to helpless without her Materia.

It turns out that the warriors of the "Rainbow Dojo" aren't such bad chaps. In fact, some are really quite humorous. Yuffie was having a fun time with the people there, even the one who had gruffly rescued her three months ago. While she had no contact with any of her close friends, the warriors assured her that they were fine.

It was a regular day in the Dojo when suddenly, dark clouds begn to form outside the pagoda. Yuffie and one of the warriors (a nunchuck-wielder) saw this from a window.

"Great.", cursed the warrior. "Heartless."

"Were those the ones that attacked my world?", asked Yuffie.

"Yes. Prepare yourselves. we got to defend the place until our 'mass teleporter' is ready."

"Couldn't you just open portals and cross there?"

"Yes, but we can only close them on this side, and we want to keep other worlds away from these Heartless as much as possible."

"Okay. Let's do it!"

The siege of the "Rainbow Dojo" lasted for about eight hours, and the defenders were losing. Despite all the flashy attacks, jutsus, and thrown items, the Heartless kept coming like rising waters in a flood. Luckily, the 'mass teleporter' was ready and everybody has retreated to the top floor, where the teleporter was placed. (7)

One by one, the warriors retreated to the portal. Yuffie was the last to go. When she crossed it, she saw that the 'warp tunnel' divided into numerous ways. She went in one of those ways, though behind her was one of those warriors, although he had a different suit. In fact, he wore a uniform that seemed to be analogous to an army soldier (from my, the real, world), but with brighter colors.

The 'warp tunnel' ended at Traverse Town, where Yuffie landed unconscious close to Cid, Squall, and Aerith. (8) The 'soldier' who followed Yuffie then landed a distance away. As he approached the four, his phone rang, and he answered it.

"You know what to do, agent.", his caller said.

"Understood, sir.", the soldier answered. "Modify their memories, so they can assist the new Keyblade Master."

"Good you understand. Over and out."

The agent put away his phone, placed a spherical device near the four heads, and made a run for it. The sphere spewed out a gas of sorts, which entered the heads of the four who were on the ground, then it selfdestructed, leaving nothing.

(A/N: Vincent was overtaken by darkness and he ended up in the Realm of Darkness. After the events of Kingdom Hearts I, since his world hasn't returned yet, he was sent to Olympus Coliseum's Underworld for some reason.)

(1) In the event you're stupid or don't know Kingdom Hearts, this is a Shadow Heartless.

(2) In case you have no idea, the Mover is a trio of red balls, which are weak, but are very dodgy, fast, and resistant to most normal means of attacks. Also, they got a Delta Attack.

(3) Zack Fair, back in his days in SOLDIER (-Crisis Core- Final Fantasy VII).

(4) Chronologically in my "fanfiction world", the invasion of The Planet (Final Fantasy VII) took place before their attack in World of Hyne (Final Fantasy VIII).

(5) I found out this info from _Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days_.

(6) If you know _Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep_, you'd understand this.

(7) Note: I'm trying to finish all this as quickly as possible, so there are no battle scenes. Also, I don't want to ell to much about my concept of the Story Crew.

(8) Read the first chapter to understand a bit better.

[A/N: I plan to revise my Kingdom Hearts Remake series from 1 to Chain of Memories (Reverse/Rebirth included). Seeing its quality is crappy compared to my Kingdom Hearts Remake 2 (which I think is a bit low-quality, too), I decided to locate a KH1 script, and imbue my changes into it, although it won't be in script form like those from someone from deviantART I know.]


	6. Case of Flit

Rael: Only a few more to go, and then I can let go of this. I won't be able to put in that "Case of Two SOLDIERS, Two Kids, and a President" that I said I may put back at Chapter 40: The Pooh Book.

nightelf37: Remember, only the plot and OCs belong to me.

Escape From The Heartless: Case of Flit

In the forests of Virginia (Where the events of the animated classic _Pocahontas _took place), the world called Savage Lands…

One day, Flit the hummingbird was playing hide-and-seek with Meeko the raccoon and Percy the dog, with Flit as the seeker. They played for hours, and Flit still couldn't find them. He looked underneath the rocks, behind the trees, inside them, among nests, and every nook and cranny where the two could possibly hide and he still hasn't located his friends.

Just then, he saw a large ant-like black creature. Flit flew over to the creature and asked in his own language if it saw a raccoon or a dog. Instead of receiving a reply, the black ant lunged right for Flit. The hummingbird retreated, then out of irritation, lunged right for the ant, destroying it. Flit was suprised that his strike was enough to destroy it, but then more appeared. He quicky decided to flee and perhaps find Pocahontas for help. As time passed by, more and more of these creatures kept coming. As the sky darkened into an unnatural purple, one of the creatures managed to get him.

And another star went out.

Flit slept in the darkness, without a clue on how long he stayed, but all he knew was it was a very long time.

"Bibbity Bobbity Boo!" Then there was a giant flash. Flit was now in a cottage, and was held by two hands. Three boys were looking at him.

He turned around to see the three boys. He was confused, He wanted to fly away, but was held tight by the two hands that held him in.

"What's with him?", Yoris asked.

"I think this little fella is confused and afraid.", Merlin said. "We should try and console him."

And that's what he did. Gregorio and Yoris helped him calm down the hummingbird. I stood and watched as I didn't have very good social skills. After the hummingbird calmed down, Merlin told us that his name was Flit. Through Merlin, he told us what happened before coming here, starting with the hide-and-seek game, and ending with this moment. In turn, the three of us explained to him about our mission. After hearing us out, Flit just looked down.

"What's wrong?", I asked.

"I think Flit is not confident in his skills.", the old wizard said.

"Could you tell him that being here already proves he is strong?", Yoris asked. "The power of his will allowed him to survive the darkness that consumed his world."

Merlin told Flit what he said, and after a while, Flit perked up and nodded his head. Merlin then turned to us.

"Looks like he's ready to help."

The first time Flit joined in battle…

Flit flew out of his 'summon portal' and turned to see a boy with jet-black hair, wearing a grey T-shirt, silver pants, and black boots. As Flit flew to my side, Windelle just looked at him and stifled a chortle.

"Do you really think a little bird can help turn the tides in this battle?", he then declared.

"Size isn't everything in battle, you know.", Yoris replied, kneeling on the floor.

"Well I'm gonna prove you wrong!"

"You can't. You've already beat up Ilsa, who is larger than you." Yoris thumbed at her as she lay on the floor exhausted.

Windelle had nothing to say about that and fired a blast at me. As I defended from that blow, Flit zipped around and then drove himself right into Windelle, striking him with precision. Then, he quickly 'binked' to another location to strike Windelle again at another angle. With each hit, green orbs fell out of him, and bounced their way towards us. Ilsa, Yoris, and I touched them and we were revitalized. As we also did what we could to, take down our opponent, Flit then suddenly disappeared. HIs time was done.

The last time Flit joined in battle…

Flit flew out of his 'summon portal' and saw the World of Chaos. Sora and I were severely weakened from its last assault. As Bit Snipers came to attack us, Flit flew right at them, dropping healing orbs with each hit. Meanwhile, Sora's Summon Bambi dropped more of the orbs to heal us. Suddenly, dark beams began to rain down on us, but Sora grabbed the young deer and me and dodged out of the way. Many cannons surrounded us and we fought them off, but even with my shield, we were seriously battered up. Thankfully, our two summons kept us healed up. Eventually, just as the cannons were destroyed by us, we had to dismiss our summons.

Flit rested for a few minutes. Suddenly, he heard a familiar noise. He opened his eyes to see that he was back in the forest. And that he lay on the forest floor, with Meeko looking down on him. Flit immediately got up—and flew right into the raccoon's arms, rubbing himself at his body. Meeko didn't know what to and just hugged Flit in return. As Meeko then let go of Flit, the hummingbird made a chirp that seemed to remind the raccoon of something. He then remembered they were playing hide-and-seek—and Meeko was 'found'. Flit then flew away, making his way back to where Pocahontas lived. All the while, thoughts of a certain person were with him.


End file.
